There exist a lot of war games conducted on a flat surface (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,463 to Zumchak, Joseph; U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,346 to Havlik, Vaclav; U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,316 to Matrin, Spencer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,864 to Yavorskiy, James; U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,170 to Enyi, Donatus; U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,251 to Trifonov, Plamen). They, however, have several shortcomings, such as difficulty of replacing damaged game pieces, a large degree of speculation, a lack of connection to a certain historical period, and, as a result, a lack of educational value.
The present invention eliminates those shortcomings and allows players to reenact battles with lifelike rules that closely relate to certain historical periods, such as accurate army contingents, attire, equipment and ammunition and overall methods of war craft. Materials from which game pieces are made are readily accessible, which allows players to easily replace lacking or damaged pieces and/or vary the configuration of their “army”. During the game and while getting acquainted with its rules, players get to know all the aspects of war craft of peoples who lived at a certain age in history, an experience which undoubtedly has educational value. The method proposed below allows for a greater accuracy in reenactment of different aspects of war craft, such as troop movement, shooting, hand-to-hand combat, strategic maneuvers, personnel losses and territorial acquisitions, and also in reenactment of wars each consisting of several battles.